UltraTech
' Ultratech' (spelled UltraTech), also known as Ultratech Corporation (also spelled UltraTech Corporation), is a evil company that make researches in many areas such as genetics and robotics and the major villains in the Killer Instinct videogame series. It's main goal is to create the ultimate weapon to rule the world. In the future, technology have highly advanced, but not all was for good. The world was in a state of chaos, as all governments had fallen, and now mega-corporations battle each other to see who will rule all. Ultratech rises above the others. Rather than joining in direct battles with their competitors, Ultratech has profiled from their suffering by selling them the very weapons they use against each other. But Ultratech's main profit comes from entertainment. Ultratech sponsors the Killer Instinct tournament, in which there are no rules. This bloody tournament is aired on TV with several cuts, to no shock it's public. But Killer Instinct's main purpose is to serve as a testing ground for Ultratech's many researches. Ultratech promises to the winners anything they desire, and anyone foolish enough to fall into the trap will have to face Ultratech's enhanced beasts. Ultratech Researches * Fulgore: Fulgore is a prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech. It has equipped weapons and enhanced armor. Ultratech enters him in the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test, before he can be mass-produced. It was given just one command: to kill anyone that stands in his way. Fulgore is destroyed by the monk warrior Jago. As all contestants and Ultratech are sent to the past, Ultratech creates an upgraded Fulgore, this time with a new command: to kill Jago. * Spinal: Ultratech succeeded in resurrecting a warrior from 2000 years ago, by using advanced cell-regeneration techniques. Spinal won the previous KI after killing Chief Thunder's brother in the finals. With little memory of his past and lacking purpose, Spinal fights in yet another tournament. Chief Thunder gets his revenge by destroying Spinal. However, Spinal is resurrected in the past by Gargos to serve him. * Riptor: Ultratech successfully merged human and reptilian DNA, creating a perfect union of intelligence and savagery. After just 4 years, Riptor is already grown enough to kill. Riptor is confused and often finds itself torn between human reasoning and predatory instincts. Riptor is killed by T. J. Combo. * Cinder: Cinder was a convicted criminal who agreed to participate in Ultratech's chemical weapons test in exchange for early parole. The test ended in an accident, turning Cinder into a being of living flame. Ultratech then bargains with him, offering his freedom if he wins the KI tournament. After the tournament, Cinder uses his new powers to escape, not to be seen again. * Sabrewulf: He is a nobleman who lived in reclusion because of his lycantrophy curse. Ultratech offers him a cure if he wins the tournament. As he is defeated and they are sent to the past, Ultratech captures him and make him goes berserk. * Glacius: Glacius is a alien who crash landed on Earth. While searching for parts to repair his ship, he is captured by Ultratech, who forces him to enter the tournament in order to test him. * Eyedol: Eyedol is a devil warlord who, along with his rival Gargos, was banished to the Limbo 2000 years ago. But now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Ultratech then decided to put him as the final challenge in the tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison. Eyedol was defeated by Black Orchid, which released a massive energy, creating a time-portal that sent the entire Ultratech, as well as the surviving contestants, 2000 years into the past. Category:Evil Corporations Category:Evil Organization Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Power Hungry